Stupid Bet Klix
by AlixKubdel
Summary: Alix and Kim are close, what happens when they develop romantic feelings for eachother? Will they confess or subtly bring up hints? Story about how friendships blooms into somthing beautiful.
1. Chapter 1

Alix was laying flat on her bed sighing in content before an annoying ring sounded from her side. Alix reluctantly sat up and reached for her phone, reading the caller ID which had been Alya she answered the phone.

"Hey Girl! Me, Marinette, Mylene, Juleka and Rose are having a sleepover tomorrow night, want to join!?" Alya said enthusiastically.

"Yeah sure, where and what time?" Alix asked lazily.

"At Marinettes, around 4 pm," Alya said, thinking over her answer before deciding it were appropriate.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow," Alix said.

"Bye Alix, can't wait!" Alya shouted excitedly and ended the call.

Alix sighed exasperatedly into her pillow but allowed a small smile tug at her lips whilst she stood up and dragged her feet to her closet. After grabbing a spare backpack, she rummaged through her closet and found a of change of clothes for tomorrow.

Leaving her room and walking down the stairs, she walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. She glanced inside before closing it again and groaning at the lack of food, her brother would have to go grocery shopping soon.

With her father and brother both working at the Museum, she had the whole apartment to herself.

Giving one last groan, she walked back to her room in defeat. There would be food at Marinettes anyway.

Deciding it were best to shower, she stripped her clothes and turned on the cool water that sprinkled down her back slowly making her shiver. Once she was all clean, she left the shower and dried before standing in front of the mirror and fixing her hair.

She stood there for about 10 minutes, thinking of any possible activities she could do until she decided that she would go buy the groceries instead of her brother. Alix slipped downstairs and threw on her coat then put on her rollerskates.

She started skating down the stairs carefully and soon came outside. It was cold and rainy but Alix skated on anyways, into the direction of the grocery store. Gliding into the store, she made her way around and picked everything she needed then placed it into a basket. Milk, bread, jam, cheese, butter, croissants, chocolate, and a few snacks for herself.

Cominf to a conclusion that she was finished, she started skating to the cashier register until she bumped into somebody dropping her basket. She groaned then looked up about to scream out some retort until she saw who it was. It was Kim, she hasn't seen him in about a week, with all the holidays going on she hasn't been able to talk to him at all.

"Yo Alix," Kim said excitedly and extended a hand out to her.

"What are you doing here Kim?" Alix said rolling her eyes but grabbed his hand anyways.

"Isn't it obvious Tinkerbell? I'm grocery shopping," Kim said laughing.

"Yeah yeah," Alix said picking up her basket and readying herself to skate off.

"Wait! Are you doing anything Sunday?" Kim asked.

"Don't think so, why Hercules?" Alix said raising a brow, making Kim smirk at the nickname.

"Want to hang around my place?" Kim questioned.

"Yeah sure, text me all the details later, bye!" Alix shouted skating off to go pay for her items.

"Cool, I'll see you on Sunday!" Kim shouted to her.

Alix glanced back at Kim, who was staring at her retrieving figure. She skated the rest of the way home wide-eyed, slightly surprised at how she was acting she stopped and recollected her thoughts. She'd just ask the girls what it meant.

Once she was home, she threw her skates off her feet and face planted the couch. She walked into the kitchen and placed all of the groceries on their rightful place, then grabbed the ice cream she bought for herself and trudged upstairs into her room.

After places herself comfortably on her bed, she opened the tub of ice cream and grabbed her laptop. Soon enough, she fell asleep watching a new show on Netflix. Waking up a few hours later.

~Morning~

Peeking an eye open, Alix first noticed the bright light that radiated throughout her room, making her eyes blind momentarily and close without thought. Groaning Alix opened her eyes once again, this time fighting the bright light that burned her eyes. She sat up and checked the time. _11:00am. _Her eyes fully adjusted to her surroundings and she was reminded that she was going to Marinettes at 4pm.

Knowing fully well she had spare time, she got ready and headed outside for her daily rollerskate glide around Paris. It was chilly outside so Alix wore a coat. She was passing by the Eiffel Tower and gazed at it without looking where she was going, she fell. She waited for the impact, but it never came until she opened her tightly shut eyes, fluttering ever so slightly.

She looked up and saw that familiar face from yesterday, she jumped back slightly. Dusting herself as if nothing ever happened.

"Watch out Tinkerbell, or you'll hurt yourself," Kim said softly, sincerity in his eyes making Alix blush the faintest pink but brushed it off as the cold.

"I'm fine Kim, could have handled it myself," Alix said rolling her eyes, avoiding eye contact.

"What were you doing?" Kim asked raising a brow sceptically.

"Skating, admiring Paris." Alix retorted.

"Are you doing anything today?" Kim questioned.

"I'm going to Marinettes for a sleepover at 4:00," she said quickly.

"Funny you say that I'm going to Agrestes for a sleepover at 4:00 as well," Kim said laughing.

"Ok, well cya!" Alix yelled before skating off and not waiting for a reply from Kim, instead focusing on where she was going.

~_3:52~_

Alix scurried downstairs with her stuff in hand and slammed the door open, then sped through the neighbourhood and made it just on time to Marinettes. Walking through the bakery door, a small bell rang and a smiling Tom and Sabine came through the door and directed Alix into Marinette's room.

Opening the hatch door she saw Marinette, Alya, Rose, Juleka and Mylene all filtered around Marinette's room. The girls turned their heads and immediately ran to go give Alix a hug. Once everybody's things had been situated, the girls sat in a circle on the floor.

"Juleka, truth or dare?" Alya asked brightly.

"Truth" Juleka murmured.

"Do you have a crush on anybody?" Alya said.

"Yes," Juleka replied, making everybody gasp.

"Ok, Alix truth or dare?" Juleka asked, ignoring the gasps.

"Dare, obviously!" Alix shouted confidently.

"I dare you to call the boys and tell them, everybody, that is special to you and why," Juleka said then smirked.

"Fine!" Alix retorted.

"Oh, I know the number to Adriens phone in his room," Marinette said squealing.

"It's **********," Marinette said, then the phone started ringing.

"Hello?" One of the boys said, Max if Alix recognised the voice correctly.

"Yo Max, can you put this on speaker?" Alix asked.

"You're on speaker right now," Max replied.

"Ok, so I got dared to say who's special to me and why, firstly my family because they are always there for me. Next I would have to say all of my friends, girls and boys for helping me through everything and making me laugh, and lastly, I guess Kim? Because he never fails to put a smile on my face, anyways that was it bye!" Alix said quickly before ending the call.

"Ooo, what's this with Kim now?" Mylene said smirking.

"Nothing, why would there be anything?" Alix said calmly.

"I don't know, you seem very fond of him." Rose squeaked excitedly.

"Might even say you have a crush on him," Alya added, all calmness left Alix face and was replaced with suspicion.

"Hold up! Me and Kim aren't like that, I don't like him in that way," Alix said, raising a brow.

"Sure Alix, definitely not," Juleka said sarcastically.

"Because you definitely didn't just say Kim was special to you," Marinette said rolling her eyes.

"You sure nothing's going on?" Rose asked, tilting her head.

"No, there is nothing goi— actually I bumped into him yesterday and before yesterday. He seemed to be staring at me? Did I have something in my hair?" Alix said before shrugging dismissively.

"He was staring at you?!" They all said simultaneously.

"Yeah, no big deal don't worry about it," Alix said, half listening.

"Alix! He was staring at you, he thinks you're hot!" Mylene said urgingly, Alix chocked on air.

"H-hot?! I think that's a bit exaggerated!" Alix screamed.

"Did you just stutter?" Rose said raising her eyebrows in surprise.

"No! I did not stutter." Alix said looking away from the girls.

"Ok, here's what we'll do! We will dress up Alix on Monday in school and see how he reacts?" Alya suggested.

"Yeah! Great idea!" The girls cheered.

A ding sounded from Alix's phone and she looked at the text with a frown then turned to the girls and asked if they wanted to go shopping for her outfit on Sunday. Truth is, Kim cancelled plans and said he was hanging at Adriens house, he asked if she wanted to come but she declined. Turning her phone off the girls spent the rest of the night playing silly games, laughing, embarrassing each other and sleeping.

The next day, Alix woke up and looked warily to the side, finding Alya on her phone probably updating the Ladyblog. Mylene on the other smiling at her phone, probably messages from Ivan and Rose and Juleka lay peacefully beside each other with Marinette sprawled out on the side.

"Oh, hey Alix! Glad you're awake," Mylene said happily.

"What time is it?" Alix asked groaning into her pillow.

"9:36 am," Alya interrupted, fixing the glasses on the bridge of her nose.

"We should probably wake up the girls," Alix said, sitting up.

The next 20 minutes, the girls spent waking up the rest and getting up to get ready. Once they were all changed they went downstairs for breakfast which Tom and Sabine happily provided. After that, the girls went out to the mall for a makeover.

The girls went to many different stores, throwing anything they could find in Alix's direction. After a few hours of shopping Alix was tired but happy that she found something new to wear with her style involved. The girls picked out trendy, lightly washed, mom jeans, checkered vans, long-sleeved white t-shirt and a black snake top to go overtop.

Satisfied with the look, the girls walked to their separate homes since it was... 7 AT NIGHT! Alix rushed home and sighed when she found out her brother and father were working overtime at the museum. Walking upstairs she stared at the new clothes for a moment before getting into the shower and getting into bed early for tomorrow.

After all, school was starting...

~8:00am~

Alix groaned and sat up, eyeing her alarm clock warily then lazily got up into the bathroom. Fixing her hair and brushing her teeth she walked into her room and walked over to the bag with newly bought clothes in it. It was too early to even try and complain, she slipped on her clothes and walked downstairs to have breakfast. Finding her brother and father at the table, she said nothing and instead opted to eat some cereal.

When she finished eating, she grabbed her backpack and threw on her coat. Waving goodbye to her brother and father, she headed off to school trying to walk faster than usual since she didn't have her skates to speed down the road. Arriving in class just on time, everybody stared at her, making her raise an eyebrow. Kim was too occupied writing something he didn't even notice when she sat in front of him.

Only later at lunch did Kim first notice. He looked at her with wide eyes and immediately shut his hanging jaw. Instead of staring, he distracted himself by walking over to his friends. They were sitting at a table when suddenly Alix walked by.

"Hey Shortie, why don't you come over here?" One of them yelled, making Alix walk over with a stern look.

"Yeah, why don't we go hang out at my place?" Another said.

"I think you'd find that I would like to know your names first," Alix said, giving a flirtatious smirk.

"Ahh, of course. I'm Nick." Nick said.

"I'm Phil," Phil said with a wink.

"Ok. Fick and Pill, how about you come to my place and I show you a lesson?" Alix said pouting cutely.

"Parents?" Someone else said this time.

"And who might you be?" Alix turned to the voice.

"Josh." He said with a smirk.

"Ok Jost, how about you all come to my place, my parents aren't home," Alix said with a smirk.

"Ooo, damn Tinkerbell. Hear that Kim?" Phil yelled.

"Yeah, heard her clearly," Kim mumbled, making Alix smirk deviously.

"I'll have you know that only one person calls me Tinkerbell, and he is not you. So how about you leave before I beat your guys' asses up?" Alix said, smiling at them sweetly.

"Yeah right, I'd like to see you try," Josh answered, rolling his eyes.

"Do you really wanna go?" Alix said, raising a brow suspiciously.

"Ahh, no thanks. I'd like to see you beat my ass though, let's go Kim." Nick said smirking gesturing for Kim to leave, when Kim didn't answer the boys kept their focus on trying to hit on Alix, setting a fire inside Kim, not knowing what it meant he slowly started to get more and more agitated.

"How about you come over tonight?"

"You should try wearing shorts next time,"

"I definitely approve,"

"Are you single?"

"What's such a hot girl doing without a boyfriend?"

Suddenly a loud bang sounded and echoed across the whole cafeteria, bringing the attention of everybody inside including Mylene, Juleka, Rose, Alya and Marinette. Everybody's looking in the direction from which the noise came from and saw none other than Kim standing abruptly and walking over to Alix, standing behind her protectively.

"Listen, how about you just leave her alone? She's clearly not interested, so leave before me and her will both kick your asses," Kim growled.

"And how do you know she's not interested?" Josh said, raising a brow earning smirks from the rest.

"Yeah, how do you know I'm not interested? I know one person here that I'd like to leave with," Alix said smirking, making Kim gawk at her.

"Who?" Kim said, his voice cracking in disbelief. Alix traced a finger up Kim's chest and pulled him down, ready to whisper into his ear.

"You," She said lowly, so only he could hear. Seeming as if Alix had just woken up from a spell she shook her head. Then looked up and her eyes widened, a realisation hit her like a truck and she cleared her throat.

"Ok! I'm gonna go now, I don't want any of you. Good day!" Alix said quickly, voice higher than normal and leaving to go sit next to the girls.

Once she sat down at the table the girls all surrounded her with wide eyes. Asking many questions but then opted for waiting for Alix to calm down.

"What did you say?" Mylene asked hurriedly.

"I whispered "you" into his ear!" Alix said panicking.

"You what?" The girls shouted.

"I know! I can't believe it! Why did I do that?" Alix said quickly.

"Don't worry girl it'll be fine!" Alya said, trying to comfort Alix.

"I sound like a total weirdo!" Alix said exasperatedly.

"Is somebody actually scared about how them may look in front of Kim?" Marinette teased with a smirk, trying to lighten the mood.

"Pshh, no!" Alix said, waving her hand wildly.

"Yeah, because you are definitely not freaking out over what Kim thinks about you right now," Mylene added.

"Fine, but Kim's like my best friend. What if he doesn't want to be friends anymore?" Alix yelled frantically.

Just then the bell rang and the girls all walked to class. Alya told Alix to chill and try to forget about it, pretend like nothing happened. When she arrived in class she sat in her assigned seat and waited for Kim to enter through the door. When Kim didn't enter she got worried, especially when Max didn't enter either.

Alix politely excused herself to the bathroom. Once she left the classroom she walked around school trying to find Kim and Max. Making her way around a corner she saw Kim and Max sitting in front of their lockers. Deciding she would eavesdrop was not the best idea, but what else was she meant to do?

"I just, like..what? Why am I getting to anxious over this?" Kim said sighing.

"What did Alix do? Did she do something bad?" Max said angrily.

"No no! She did the complete opposite, she flirted with me Max! What does that mean?" Kim closed his eyes and bit his lip.

"She just looked so badass, I was losing it. Seriously bro, she looked to hot I thought my jaw was going to be permanently hanging," Kim rambled, making Alix blush brightly. Alix then looked down to fiddle with her fingers anxiously, what she didn't notice was that she unconsciously took her phone out to video the conversation when it started.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you have a crush on Alix," Max said grinning widely.

"Me have a crush on A-Alix. No way!" Kim said hesitantly.

"As your best friend I am asking you this right now. Why do you like her?" Max said curiously but also very aware of the flustered Alix around the corner.

"She's just so confident, she can kick anybody's ass at any time. She's so small it makes her look so adorable, but when she dresses like she did today I literally don't want any boys looking at her. I mean who wouldn't want to just run up to her and kiss her sen—" Kim stopped once hearing a gasp. He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion but brushed it off.

"What do I do Max? What if she hates me? Omg, what if she doesn't want to be friends anymore?" Kim continued.

"You sound like Marinette right now, just pretend it didn't happen and try not to kiss her please," Max said chuckling lightly.

"Heh, thanks for the advice Max!" Kim said standing up.

Alix ran back into the classroom and slammed the door, smiling sheepishly she made her way to her seat and got her phone out. Sending a text to the girls she waiting until the bell rang. After class was dismissed Alix waited outside for the girls and they all walked to Marinettes, entering her room Alix started panicking.

"What is it Alix?" Rose asked curiously.

"Listen to this!" She said, shoving her phone in their faces and pressing play.

After the video was finished all of the girls were smirking and Alix was blushing brightly. Then chaos erupted, the girls were frantically fangirling over Kim and Alix whilst Alix tried her absolute hardest to fight the blush on her face and protest to the girls.

"Omg!" Marinette shouted abruptly, making the girls silent.

"Kim has a crush on Alix!" Marinette shouted again, making the girls smirk devishly.

"Ahh, so um. You know h-how about we just f-forget about this?" This time Alix stutter and blush was very clear, making the girls smirk wider.

"Yeah, you have a crush on him too." Alya states bluntly.

"What? No, psh!" Alix trailed off, earning judging glares like that.

"Why would I have a crush on Kim? Why would I have a crush on someone that gets dimples when they smile too widely or when their eyes light up after I challenge him or that sexy smirk of hi—" Alix rambled, then slapped a hand over her mouth with wide eyes.

"Omg, did I seriously just say that?" Alix shouted.

"Yes, you did!" The girls squealed, earning a groan from Alix.

"Alix has a crush on Kim!" The girls chanted.

"Come on! I don't have a cru— I so have a crush on Kim." Alix said sighing dejectedly.

"Omg, she just admitted it!" Rose said fangirling.

Whilst the girls uncontrolably fangirled, Alix was too busy thinking about Kim and the video. She decided to delete the video and forget about it all, instead stubbornly trying  
to block out any thoughts of Kim and him possibly having a crush on her leaving her in a trance.


	2. Chapter 2

**This fanfiction is mostly about Kim and Alix but it will include other characters from the show aswell. These characters will be Adrien, Nino, Ivan, Max, Mylene,  
Marinette, Alya, Rose, and Juleka. Thank you!  
**

**Warning: This will be a shorter chapter.**

**01234567890123456789012345678901234567890`1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345**

**Previously..**

Whilst the girls uncontrolably fangirled, Alix was too busy thinking about Kim and the video. She decided to delete the video and forget about it all, instead stubbornly trying  
to block out any thoughts of Kim and him possibly having a crush on her leaving her in a trance.

~Few weeks later~

Alix had sorted out her inner turmoil and forgotten about everything the past few weeks. Her feelings were still there but she didn't pay attention to how her stomach did a loop  
when she saw him or how her heart fluttered when he called her one of their stupid nicknames. Everyone was back to normal, Alix and Kim began their dares again. They still  
argued daily and made fun of eachother, but they liked it that way.

Until, Kim began to grow distant. He recently started hanging out with a girl from his swim club, Ondine. He barely even had time for anybody else. Alix' heart broke, she liked  
him but she was happy for him, she just wanted to laugh with him one last time. It got worse, Alix and Kim barely even talked to eachother anymore. It went from good  
mornings, to waves, to smiles, to glances and then to no glances at all.

This didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the class but they left it be, deciding it was just a matter of time before they would start talking to eachother again. They didn't, Alix  
started showing up to school half asleep with bags under her eyes, her high energy worn out. She couldn't think straight, it got so bad that Alix had even stopped eating at  
lunch and skipped breakfast. This was when the girls broke, they couldn't let Alix and Kim ignore eachother because they practically couldn't live without eachother. Alix can  
barely even walk without Kim.

After this, everybody seemed to be slowly getting sadder without the stupid name-calling and bets. It wasn't the same anymore and the girls couldnt't live with the silence.  
Alya went home after school completely shattered. Her brain was a mess, she didn't know what to do. She galnced at her phone and her eyes lit up. Alya immediately darted  
to her phone and started piecing together a video, a video about Kim and Alix. She would post it on the ladyblog, even though it wasn't about Ladybug, she needed to get her  
friends back together.

_Hello Ladybloggers, this is Alya. As you know this blog is meant to be for Ladybug and Chat Noir but recently two of my friends haven't been the best, Alix Kubdel and Le Chien Kim. This is Alix, she is super competitive and energetic, her insults can set fire but she still has the biggest heart. This is Kim, he is basically the same as Alix, makes  
stupid names and loves to annoy Alix. They were bestfriends, they spent everyday together but not long ago Kim has started hanging out with another girl from his swim club  
Ondine. Kim and Alix started spending less and less time together to the point where they don't even look at eachother anymore. I don't get it, Alix can barely even walk  
without Kim by her side. Kim can't think properly without Alix by his side. My point is that everybody is becoming miserable without them and I know they love eachother very  
much, Alix is particularly worrying. I just hate seeing them so unhappy, I am so sorry about this ladybloggers but until the situation is solved I won't be able to post anything  
on the blog, I have completely lost inspiration and it breaks me seeing all of my friends so unhappy, even Chloe has been upset! It would be wonderful if you Ladybloggers go  
find Alix' social media and spam her comments with the hashtag, #AlixkissKim. Thank you, Alya out!  
_

Alya was in tears by then, but she didn't care instead posted it on the ladyblog. Most of her friends had thanked her in the comments or called her and thanked her over the  
phone. Maybe Alix would actually listen to the tag and kiss Kim. The next day Alix came into school with wide eyes, she kept looking at her phone. Dinging noises exploding  
from her phone. She stared at it completely shocked. _#AlixkissKim, _was all she could see.

She thought her eyes were playing tricks on her, she rubbed her eyes and checked again. The comments were still there, it got so bad at one point that she couldn't even  
unlock her phone. It was weird though, because random users were commenting on her social media. Alix' gaze lingered on Kim's name, she shook her head and turned her  
phone off trying to rid herself of any thoughts of Kim. She arrived in class looking like a deer caught in headlights. Alya smiled lightly at her, she shook her head again.

Her eyes met Kim's, time seemed to stop as if the two were filling with energy again. She turned on her phone and stared at a picture of Kim and her. A tear from her eye and  
rolled down her cheek, and dropped onto her screen. She silently walked to her seat avoiding everybody's concerned glances. Nobody noticed when a tear fell from Kim's eye  
and of they did, Kim would denny it. Today seemed better, it was as if Alix and Kim were being hyperaware of eachother. That was a start, right?

The next day seemed to be going better, they actually said good morning. They were in the middle of class until Kim couldn't take it anymore, he stood up and everybody  
turned to him but he paid no mind to that. He looked at Alix and help his hands out wide, Alix ran up to him and started sobbing into his chest whilst Kim shed a few tears of  
his own. Later that day Kim told Ondine that he wasn't able to hang out anymore. She was furious but he didn't care, he had Alix back and he was happy with it that way.

**Sorry it's so shory guys, this was a chapter that I definitely admit shedding a few tears too aswell. It was more of something I needed to let out and decided  
to hide a meaning behind this chapter. Thank you! :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry the last chapter was so short and not much of a story. This chapter will contain more of a storyline. Also, Alix has gotten a lot more confident the "past few weeks" and loves to tease Kim. Thank you! (っ3)っ **

**123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456**

**Previously...**

The past few days Alix and Kim ended up hanging out with each other to catch up on all the missed information. It was enlightening to watch them interact and laugh with each other again. They hoped it wouldn't change.

The girls would still tease her about her "crush" but she wasn't sure if that pleasant feeling was there or not. Maybe she was so used to him, she couldn't distinguish any differences. It made no sense but Alix had definitely felt more competitive.

"Hey, Tinkerbell!" Kim shouted across the cafeteria.

"What do you want Meathead?" Alix asked rolling her eyes.

"I have a bet for you," Kim stated smirking.

"Mhmm, and what is this bet?" Alix asked once again.

"I bet you can't take your shirt off, right here, right now," Kim said.

"What's in it if I do it?" Alix questioned.

"Hmm, I'll take my shirt off too, sound good?" He shrugged.

"Yeah, sounds good and if I don't want to do it?" Alix deadpanned.

"You're buying me ice cream," Kim said quickly.

With that Alix took off her shirt, earning the attention of most people around her and Kim. They seemed intrigued, Alix had a six-pack and definitely had some biceps, she smirked at Kim's gaping mouth. Then he rolled his eyes and took off his shirt, revealing a six pack but more broad shoulders. This caught the girls attention, even got some to swoon.

"Hey Kim~ I like your muscles," One girl stated in a high-pitched voice, earning a raised brow from Alix.

"Yeah, are you free after school?" Another one asked fluttering her eyes "innocently".

"Can these girls get any more annoying?" Alix mumbled, but not before Kim noticed.

"You jealous Tinkerbell~?" Kim teased.

"I wouldn't be surprised, of course, you gain the attention of girls that don't give a shit about someone's personality," Alix said smirking evilly.

"You seemed quite annoyed at them," Kim deadpanned.

"Their voices are irritating, I also don't appreciate them interrupting me laughing at you ogling my body." Alix laughed.

"Yeah, mhm, pfft. Definitely not, I was not checking out your body," Kim said glaring.

"Are you guys together?" One whiny voice said.

"I don't think Kim should be even hanging out with such trash like you," Another interrupted.

"Yeah, I'm so much better than her,"A different whiny voice stated. The girls started crowding Kim whilst his face screamed at Alix for help, earning a roll of the eyes from her.

"Hey girlies, I suggest you back off, Kim is mine!" Alix snarked, moving to stand by Kim.

"Oh yeah, then prove it!" One of them shouted.

"And how would I do that?" Alix asked.

"Kiss him," Another yelled, earning wide eyes from them both. Alix pursed her lips and turned around then pushed Kim against a locker, she started feeling his chest. Caressing it slowly.

"Just go along with it," Alix whispered quietly, only for Kim to hear. Kim lifted her up by the waist and winked at her. Wrapping her legs around his hips she gently ghosted her lips with Kims. Turning around she saw the sheer shocked faces of the obnoxious girls.

"Is that enough proof?" Alix snarled. Making the girls blush with wide eyes and scurry off.

"Oh uh, yeah, thanks for helping me," Kim said clearing his throat placing Alix back in the ground and putting his shirt on, Alix doing the same.

"Yeah, it's chill. Better watch out next time Hercules, I won't be as nice," She glared, scurrying off to her next class.

~Later that afternoon~

Alix was laying on her bed, scrolling through her phone lazily. Should she have really helped Kim? Did somebody take a photo? Eh, who cares. A notification popped up, she was tagged?

She opened the image, it was her with her legs around Kim's waist feeling his chest, both of them without shirts on. She sighed and turned her phone off, not even bothered to look through the comments. Falling asleep a few minutes later.

~Next Day~

Kim bit his lip, refusing his thoughts of going any further. He couldn't help but think about the way her soft hands roamed around his chest, his heart clenched. Shaking his head, he walked to school slowly, still feeling the burning trail on his chest.

It was gym class, Kim was in the locker room his jeans changed into shorts, ready to take his shirt off. Suddenly the door opened, catching his attention. A ball of pink was the first thing that caught his eye, focusing on the persons face he realised it was none other than Alix.

"Well shit," He heard Alix mutter, then watched her shrug.

The other boys stared wide-eyes at Alix, clutching their shirts to their bare chests whilst Kim just leaned against the locker and resumed changing. Alix walked next to him and began to change as well.

"Alix?! What the heck dude, do you not understand the meaning of boys changing room?!" Nino screamed.

"Chill Nino, it's not like I'll be staring at your bare chests," Alix said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah chill guys, she's basically just like us. With her flat chest and all," Kim said muttering the last part, unluckily loud enough for Alix to hear.

"So you have been staring at my chest," Alix said smugly.

"It's not like I see every day," Kim replies with sarcasm and a raised brow.

"Right, and you didn't notice my six pack yesterday?" Alix retorted, tracing her fingers on his now bare chest leaving that burning trail again. Kim flipped them over, slamming Alix into the lockers, not painfully but enough to make her gasp in surprise.

"Mhm, maybe that's the reason I did the bet in the first place," Kim winked, then backed off placing his shirt on.

"Dude, is that normal?" Ivan asked, completely shocked.

"Yeah, that seems like something they do daily," Adrien stated amusedly.

"Not even a blush," Nino said, admiring how they can flirt so much with each other without blushing.

"That was some heaving flirting you two," Max said.

"Please, flirting?" Alix asked curiously.

"It's called competing, I literally just insulted Alix," Kim deadpanned.

"Uhh, no. That was called sexual tension," Nathaniel interrupted.

"Uhh, no. That was not sexual tension," Alix said mockingly.

"I'm...just gonna go before I'm late," Kim said pointing in the direction of the exit.

"Yeah, you guys better hurry up before you get detention especially you sunshine boy," Alix said pointedly at Adrien.

Kim and Alix left, leaving a smirking smugly group of boys like they had just caught somebody stealing the last cookie, accept it was actually a video of them definitely "not flirting".

They sent the video to Alya, she exploded. Eventually showing the rest of the girls leaving in a no worse state than Alya, but they didn't mention this to Alix. They shipped those two so hard, they needed to make it happen so they made it their personal mission to record everything "flirty" between them and maybe embarrass them. Guilty.

The girls could practically feel the sexual tension between them and it was exhausting. They just needed them to get together already. Apparently, it was going to be harder than they thought. Every time they flirted, they would deny anything was going on and that was a many times.

~On track~

"Hello everybody! Today we are going to be racing around the track, doing one lap. We are all going to be going together to save time." The gym teacher instructed.

Everybody lined up at the starting line. Kim and Alix throwing a few competitive retorts at each other before the whistle blew and everybody bolted. Near the finish line, Kim tripped and fell to the floor followed by a disoriented Alix.

They lay on each other for a while Alix greatful for Kim as he had somewhat softened the impact. Opening their eyes Kim smirked.

"Are you falling for me?" Kim said teasingly.

"I'll have you know that you tripped first," Alix rolled her eyes.

"KISS!" Somebody shouted from the side, earning two flustered classmates. They scrambled off eachother before bolting again, Kim winning by a millisecond.

"Heh, sorry Tink! Looks like I've finally beaten you," Kim said proudly.

"Yeah, finally..." She mumbled rolling her eyes.

"Awee, is Alix disappointed in herself?" Kim teased.

"Whatever, I'll beat you next time," Alix said dismissively, leaving a smirking Kim.

——After School——

Alix and Kim were hanging out, once again. "Playing Video games", what a lie. Okay, maybe they are just playing video games but that's not the point. In the bakery on the corner, was everybody excluding Chloe and Sabrina planning a big idea.

This group included Max, Nathaniel, Nino, Adrien, Ivan, Mylene, Alya, Marinette, Juleka, Rose. They were all eating some croissants when suddenly, someone spoke up.

"Okay so what's the plan on getting them together?" Alya asked.

"Ahh, it's so frustrating, just make out already!!" Marinette screamed, then blushed.

"It's alright Marinette, we all want them together," Adrien smiled warmly at her, causing her to blush even more red.

"Hmm, right now all they do is flirt," Mylene stated thoughtfully.

"Without blushing! That is like...impossible," Nino said, moving his hands around messily.

"We could...embarrass them," Max said smirking evilly, which was very rare.

"How?" Rose piped up.

"Just make a video of all the times they flirt, we'll need to take more videos first though," Max added, rubbing his head.

"Yes, we'Kk have Alya with her phone following them from time to time and all of the rest of us have our phones on us just in case something happens," Max said again. Everybody nodded in agreement, few jumping from excitement.

"Great, operation Klix is a go!" Nathaniel placed his fist in the air, cheering.

The next few days were quieter than usual, but that changed quite quickly. A few days later, Alix, Kim and the whole class appart from Chloe and Sabrina were invited to Rose'a birthday party. Obviously, Kim just had to somehow make this a bet.

"Hey Tink, you going to Rose's birthday party?" Kim asked

"Yeah, What do you want Hercules?" Alix said, knowing where this was going.

"I have a bet for you," Kim introduced.

"Seriously, what is it Meathead?" Alix groaned.

"You need to wear a dress," Kim gestured over to Alix.

"A dress?! Why? I absolutely despise dresses!" Alix shouted.

"That is because I will then be better than my rival, I will be the foremost important and sought-after," Kim said, wearing a smirk.

"Didn't know you had such high vocabulary Kim," Alix smirked mischievously.

"You underestimate me," Kim said.

"Oh no, I understand you just enough. You can't get enough of me," Alix' smirk widened.

"Yeah, and If I can't get enough of you, what would you do?" Kim raised a brow still smirking, he liked the playful Alix.

"What do you think?" Alix said.

"Depends, nobody is as unique as you," Kim pointed out.

"Are you calling me special?" Alix asked flirtatiously.

"Oh you're special alright, especially annoying," Kim deadpanned.

"You like that about me," Alix bit her lip.

"Do I now?" Kim said, snaking a hand down her back near her bottom.

"Seems like it," Alix said, trialing her hand from his chest nearing his belt mockingly. Kim bit his lip anxiously, he wasn't sure if he could get such reaction from Alix, he groaned.

"Anyways, I bet you won't wear a dress to Rose's party," Kim swiftly said, before anything could escalate or his thoughts could take over.

"Prize?" Alix raised her brow.

"Up to you," He reported.

"Okay, if I do wear a dress you need to... tell everyone how you feel when I supposedly "flirt" with you," Alix said.

"Interesting," Kim added.

"Answer truthfully," Alix glared.

"And if you don't do it?" Kim asked.

"Up to you," Alix smirked.

"Wear super "revealing" clothes all week," Kim answered.

"Fine," Alix sighed exasperatedly.

"Guess I'll see you at the party tomorrow," Kim winked.

~Day of Rose's birthday~

"Girls! I need your help!" Alix yelled as she entered the Dupain-Cheng bakery.

"Eek! What is it?" The girls screamed all at once.

"Ok, so I made a bet with Kim and now I have to wear a dress to Rose'a party," Alix said pointing at Alix.

"A dress?!" They shouted simultaneously.

"Yes, a dress," Alix said, head hanging low.

"Omg, perfect! Makeover time," Alya screamed.

"Okay, so you'll help me?" Alix asked.

"Of course, lets go!" Rose squeaked, Juleka nodded along.

The next few hours were spent with Juleka and Rose doing Alix' makeup and Marinette designing a dress, whilst Alya blogged everything. Once the design was finished, Marinette wasted no time in seeing it together. The dress was a beautiful, rich green with a snake design trailing up to the sweetheart neckline. It involved Alix' style, and it was perfect.

Alix' makeup was subtle, no eyeshadow. Highlighter, mascara and a bit of lipgloss. It worked well together, Alix was impressed and now it was time for the hair. They went all out, straightening and brushing. It ended with slight curls at the end.

Describing Alix in one word, _snack. _Her bright blue eyes and pink hair worked well with the outfit. She was surprised, but she liked it. Now it was time to go to the party. Rose and Juleka had gone home early to actually prepare the party.

Mylene, Alya, Marinette and Alix all left, ready to snatch some boys if you know what I mean. By that it meant Alya going afte Nino, Marinette going after Adrien, Mylene going after Ivan and Alix...proving Kim wrong.

"Sup Kim," Alix said naturally standing next to Kim, he turned and she swore she saw his pupils dialate.

"You look...nice," That wasn't the word he was going for, but he was definitely not about to say his thoughts out loud.

"You don't look bad yourself," Alix said smirking.

"Yeah, mhm," Kim said, seemingly in his own world.

"I won the bet," Alix replied, fully aware of his inner turmoil.

"Oh, right," Kim said groaning.

"You seem quiet," Alix said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, it's nothing," Kim said.

"Did I do something wrong?" Alix asked.

"Is my dress driving you crazy?"

"Am I too much for you to handle?"

"Am I plaguing your thoughts?"

Kim couldn't handle it, he pushed Alix back against the wall.

"Yeah, and if you are," Kim snarled, unaware of the squealing class filming.

"I don't know, is it bad?" Alix smirked flirtatiously.

"Oh they're bad thoughts alright," Kim said.

"Is that bad?" Alix asked winking.

"I don't know, do I need to ask for your permission?" Kim smirked. Alix slowly dragged her hands across his dress shirt and dragged him down by the collar.

"You don't need my permission for anything," She said and then let him go. Kim licked him lips, winked and strutted off.

Alix bit her lip, her heart tightened and she felt like she had forgotten to something. It was on the tip of her tongue, she wanted to scream out what it was but she couldn't find the words because they had died out by the time she fogured out she had something to say.

"He sure is something," Alix whispered to herself, smiling lightly whilst the girls squeaked and the boys fist bumped.


End file.
